Nothing for Granted
by YanksLuver
Summary: Vaughn muses over his jealousy of Will and the role he wishes he could play in Sydney's life, which leads to a decision on his part. (Vaughn POV)


WARNING: This story contains a small spoiler for the next episode "The Prophecy".  
  
Title: Nothing for Granted  
  
Author: Steph (ILUVNYYANK@aol.com)  
  
Category: Romance/Drama  
  
POV: Vaughn  
  
Summary: Â Vaughn muses over his jealousy of Will and the role he wishes he could play in Sydney's life, which leads to a decision on his part. Â Â   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sure, just let me know where.  
  
Spoilers: "The Box- Part 2", "Page 47", and the upcoming "The Prophecy". Â   
  
Disclaimer: Â Alias and its characters do not belong to me. Â I do this out of  
  
a love for the show and no infringement is intended.  
  
Note: Â Hey everyone! Â So this story just kind of came from the events of "Page 47". There was a lot there that I wanted to expand on, a few scenes I wish we could have or still will get to see. They kept bugging me until I finally gave in and wrote them down! Anyway, hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! ~Steph  
  
  
  
* * * Nothing for Granted: Part 1/1 * * *  
  
  
  
I stand in the warehouse awaiting her arrival. I have to tell her what was on that blank Rambaldi page and I'm not sure how she will react.  
  
Even though my mind is still a racing blur from trying to figure out what all of this could mean, I can't help from thinking back to the last time we were here.  
  
It's selfish and inappropriate given what I've just learned, but it's not something I can control. The fact that Sydney decided to take Will to that dinner made me a little jealous.  
  
Okay, a lot jealous.  
  
I think I did a really good job of covering though.  
  
I just don't understand why she couldn't have invited Francie instead.  
  
Why Will?  
  
Why not me?  
  
Oh, yeah. There's that pesky detail of not being allowed to acknowledge each other in public. Plus, I don't think showing up at the home of the agency's archenemy would earn me any brownie points with Devlin.  
  
But damnit if I don't wish I was the one who got to sit next to her and actually engage in a normal conversation.  
  
Not Will. Me.  
  
I saw her all dressed up in that black number, her hair half up and pulled back from her face, and I almost couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She was radiating this innocence that just seemed angelic.  
  
And I blatantly checked her out. Anyone paying attention would have noticed it. Luckily, Jack and Sydney weren't. I can't imagine Jack seeing that and not wanting to kick the crap out of me. He's not exactly my biggest fan.  
  
Anyway, I went home after that encounter and watched reruns of 'I Love Lucy'.  
  
Will gets to spend the night with Sydney, the most amazing woman I've ever encountered who never met a challenge she couldn't overcome...and I get to spend the night with a crazy redhead who can't seem to keep herself out of trouble.  
  
Fair?  
  
Not exactly.  
  
I'm thrown from my thoughts as I see her approaching, her steps quick and body tense with anticipation.  
  
I force myself into professional mode.  
  
* * * *  
  
We lapse into silence after discussing what this whole Rambaldi picture of a woman greatly resembling Sydney could mean. She doesn't think it's her; she thinks it's a fluke or a trick. I don't know what to think, but the whole thing doesn't sit well with me.  
  
I hesitantly meet her eyes, my thoughts once again elsewhere. "So, uh, I never really asked you...How did things go at Sloane's the other night?"  
  
Her brow furrows, as her eyes meet mine. "You know it went well, Vaughn. You're holding evidence of its success in your hands."  
  
I shake my head, my eyes no longer meeting hers. "No, I meant...Did you and Will have a good time?"  
  
I slowly move my gaze back to her face and notice her eyes widen a bit at the question. She shakes her head and looks down at her hands, "Oh, that...It was fine. I mean, I kind of felt like I was working the whole time. I was. I was working the whole time."  
  
She meets my eyes as she finishes and offers me a small smile, which I return.  
  
I have to force myself not to break out into a grin at how she tried to make the whole thing seem like nothing for my sake. I guess I didn't cover up my jealousy as well as I thought I did.  
  
Her eyes are still on my face and I have to force my gaze to move to the ground. There's something about those eyes of hers that I could get lost in.  
  
I speak softly, "I hope he knows how lucky he is."  
  
I slowly lift my eyes up to her face and notice her quizzical expression. "What?"  
  
I shake my head and say in a low voice, "I hope Will knows how lucky he is to be able to be your dinner guest, share the things people normally take for granted." I pause and then add in a whisper," I just...I hope he knows how lucky he is."  
  
I look away as my sentence fades, but I can feel her staring at me. She doesn't say a word and I am the one who finally breaks the few moments of silence.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later. I'll let you know if we come up with anything else on this picture."  
  
I bow my head and walk away, but I can feel her intense gaze follow me until I disappear from view.  
  
* * * *  
  
I recline in my chair, thoughts of Sydney filling my mind. I find myself doing this more and more often. I find myself thinking of her when I should be thinking about work.  
  
"Hey," I hear in combination with a knock at my door.  
  
I lean forward, my eyes landing on Weiss who is standing in my doorway.  
  
"Hey," I return, as he approaches my desk.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
I shrug and place my arms on my desk, "Work."  
  
A small smile pulls at his lips, causing my brow to crease. "What?"  
  
He shakes his head, "You weren't doing work. You were thinking about her."  
  
I force my face to remain stoic and ask in the most innocent tone I can manage, "Who?"  
  
He chuckles, "Barbara Walters...Who the hell do you think?"  
  
I can't help the slightest of smiles from forming at the corners of my mouth, "How did you know about my secret infatuation with Barbara Walters?"  
  
He rolls his eyes at me. "Okay, this little game right here? Not fun."  
  
I grin, "Hey, I was just sitting here, minding my own business, doing my work when you came in here and bothered me."  
  
"You were thinking about her Vaughn. You were thinking about Sydney," he says, his tone edging on irritated.  
  
I sigh in defeat and bring a hand to the bridge of my nose. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut and say, "She invited Will to Sloane's the other night."  
  
"The nosy journalist guy?"  
  
I nod, as I open my eyes again. "That's the one."  
  
I glance up at him and find a smile bordering on silly plastered on his face. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
He shrugs, "Man, you've got it bad. You're jealous."  
  
"I'm not jealous," I reply weakly.  
  
"Come on, Vaughn. You're so jealous that your whole complexion has taken on this, like, green hue, which, might I add, is not at all flattering."  
  
I smile and shake my head, "She couldn't have taken Francie?"  
  
He sighs loudly, "Okay, that's it. I can't stand you when you're like this. You've got this sad, puppy dog look going on and this whiny thing happening with your voice. You've got to snap out of this."  
  
His eyes suddenly light up and I get a sickening feeling in my stomach.  
  
I know that look. I hate that look.  
  
"I know just the trick to lift your spirits. You, my friend, need to get drunk and laid."  
  
I can't help but smile at the familiar advice offered by my best friend. "This is your answer for everything. You said the same thing when I had the flu last month."  
  
He smiles and shrugs his shoulders, "What can I say? It's a cure- all. And you wouldn't have suffered for two weeks if you'd listened to me." He pauses and then adds seriously, "Come on, let's go get your mind off of her."  
  
I shake my head, my eyes focused on my desk. My voice emerges softly, "Nothing could do that. Alcohol will only remind me of what I can't have and another woman would just...pale in comparison."  
  
I lift my eyes up to him, noting his somber expression. With a perfectly straight face, he lifts his arm up, points his thumb in the direction of the door and says quickly, "Okay, suit yourself, but I'm going to go get extremely drunk and attempt to get laid, if you don't mind."  
  
I laugh in spite of myself and wave him out of my office.  
  
Someday, he'll understand.  
  
Someday, he'll meet the woman who will change his life and nothing will have the power to take his mind off of her.  
  
* * * *  
  
I push my carriage around the supermarket, pretending to shop. I make my way over to the fruits and vegetables section, where I am supposed to meet Sydney. I spot her standing next to the apples, picking up each one and examining them.  
  
I simply watch her for a moment. I don't have many opportunities to just watch her and I've decided to relish each one.  
  
I study the contours of her face, noticing how each one complements the other. Her skin is impossibly soft and her complexion a beautiful light tone. Her dark hair falls past her shoulders, maintaining its sheen despite the harsh fluorescent lights of the store. Her lips are full and red; they seem to represent all of the life and energy that fills her.  
  
From my position, I can't really see her eyes and I don't have to. I've pretty much memorized them. They are dark chocolate pools that threaten to hypnotize me every time I meet them. I've seen those eyes dance in delight and darken in despair. I've seen them grow glassy with tears held back.  
  
They tell a story. They tell of her past; the heartache that she's endured. They tell of her present; the difficult secrets that she struggles to keep everyday...And they tell of her future; the day when she will be free from the constraints of the present.  
  
If I look closely enough, I can see myself in that future.  
  
At that moment, she turns her head to the left and spots me. I realize my time to simply watch her has passed and a part of me sinks in disappointment.  
  
She smiles at me, one that reaches her eyes, and that part of me that had sunk rises up again. I return the smile, as I push my carriage towards her.  
  
I position myself a few feet over and begin to inspect the apples.  
  
"So, how have you been?" I ask.  
  
"Fine. I've just been thinking a lot about the Rambaldi picture and I've come to the conclusion that it is bordering on creepy."  
  
I smile, "Well, that's good, I guess. I wish I could tell you more about what it means, but our guys haven't come up with anything new yet."  
  
I stop abruptly and avert my eyes. I lower my voice, "I, uh, just wanted to say I'm sorry for asking you to use your friendship with Emily for the agency's gain. I can see why you were uncomfortable with it and I'm sorry I wasn't more understanding the other day."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see a gentle smile pull at her lips, "It's okay, Vaughn."  
  
I nod, as I purse my lips. I pick up an apple and roll it in the palms of my hands. "So, I asked you here to tell you that tomorrow we'll be leaving for Rome to try to find another Rambaldi artifact that may clear up a few things about the mysterious page 47."  
  
She glances over at me, her eyebrows arching in surprise, but her eyes sparkling with something I can't quite put my finger on. "We?"  
  
I bob my head, my lips curling into a small smile. "Yes, we. This, of course, is not a counter-mission. This is just for the agency. You're our most well-versed agent in this whole Rambaldi thing, so that's why we want you on it. And since you're going to need some backup and I'm pretty informed about this whole thing, I'll be joining you." I pause and then add, "Despite Devlin's concerns about our relationship, he seems to think we make a pretty good team."  
  
I glance up in time to see a smile spread across her lips. "Yeah, we do," she replies softly.  
  
She stops and I note a twinkle in her eye.  
  
My brow furrows, "What?"  
  
"Nothing," she says unconvincingly.  
  
"Sydney."  
  
She shakes her head, her smile widening, "No, it's just...You're going to be going into the field."  
  
I offer her a lopsided grin, "And you find this amusing."  
  
She shrugs, "Well, your day-to-day work life isn't exactly filled with pulse-quickening thrills."  
  
"I'll have you know I was a field agent before I became a handler, Sydney," I reply good-naturedly.  
  
"I know."  
  
"And I don't think I looked too bad during the whole Cole situation."  
  
She looks up at me, her eyes scanning my face. "Actually, I thought you looked pretty good out there."  
  
I smile and lower my eyes. "Thanks," I respond softly.  
  
"But just so you know," she adds in a playful tone, "I get to call the shots."  
  
I chuckle and nod my head, "Understood."  
  
We stand there for a few moments, discussing some more details of the mission.  
  
As we finish, I simply look at her.  
  
And I realize I've decided something.  
  
I've decided to relish every moment I spend with her.  
  
I've decided to take nothing for granted.  
  
I know that every time we say good-bye could be the last time I see her. I refuse to waste the moments we spend together being jealous of a man I don't know and yearning for something I can't yet have.  
  
Instead, I will relish what I do have...These moments we get to share.  
  
I will relish just being able to look at her beautiful face.  
  
I will relish every opportunity to get lost in those chestnut pools.  
  
I will relish each smile that brightens her countenance.  
  
I will relish the sound of her laugh filling my ears.  
  
I will take nothing for granted.  
  
The people in her life who get to see her everyday and engage in mundane activities take those moments for granted. They come and they go and they think nothing of them. They don't know how lucky they are.  
  
And when the day comes when we are finally free to go to a movie together or eat out in a restaurant, I will relish every moment. I will not take even one-second of the time we spend together for granted.  
  
Because I will know what it is like to be on the outside looking in on her life and all of those seemingly ordinary moments that I missed out on will take on a new meaning.  
  
I will treasure every moment.  
  
I will take nothing for granted.  
  
*******************************THE END****************************  
  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! ~Steph 


End file.
